Peter Dvorak
Peter Dvorak (pronounced pë·ter d·vör·jak) is a minor character appearing in the Jem animated series. He lives in the Yugoslav mountains and is Danse's long thought-to-be-dead father. __TOC__ Biography Peter is a Yugoslav doctor. In his youth, he met Danse's mother, Nadia, a beautiful ballerina at the Zagreb ballet. Both fell in love with each other and decided to get married. The artistic director of the Zagreb ballet (where Nadia was on her way of becoming the main star), Victor Krosach, disapproved of their relationship, fearing that it would drive Nadia away from a promising future as a professional ballerina. Nadia, following her heart, didn't listen to Victor's demands and decided to marry Peter anyway, which they did in the following days. While these events were happening, a flu epidemic fell on the country and penicillin started to become scarce, being delivered to hospitals in very short supplies. Victor devised a plan to convince Nadia to give her full time to her dancing career and also get rid of Peter at the same time. He broke into Peter's office at the hospital and stole the last remaining penicillin batches; then he went to the police and accused him of making the theft to try to sell them in the black market. Victor's scheme worked, but not flawlessly. Peter got arrested and Victor made sure it was him the one who gave Nadia the terrible news, not without adding a little extras himself. He told her that Peter had been arrested for stealing and that he was shot by the police while resisting the arrest. However, what Victor wasn't counting on, was that Nadia was already pregnant with Peter's child and decided to move to the United States to escape from the oppressive government that she thought had murdered his husband. Peter remained in jail for many years, where he wrote dozens of letters to Nadia, explaining how he was framed and asking her to help him clarify his name. He never got an answer, though. Victor, also a powerful man in his country, made sure the letters never arrived to their destination, keeping them in his office, next to a photo of Nadia. Nadia made it to the States, where she gave birth to Peter's daughter, whom she named Giselle. Giselle grew and followed her mother's footsteps, also becoming a professional dancer. When Peter was released from jail, he realized he didn't have any proof against Victor and with the power that he had, that left him in a very disadvantageous position; so he decided to leave everything behind and live the rest of his days in the mountains. Fate intervened, though, and one day Danse returned to Yugoslavia to shoot the Holograms' next music video with the Zagreb ballet. Victor immediately recognized Danse as Nadia's daughter and went to his old tricks again. Danse and the rest took a break to visit the Dvorak family farm, where they met an old man named Johan, who revealed himself to be Danse's great grandfather. After a little misunderstanding while having dinner at Johan's house that night, he proposed to take her meet a man living in the mountains who could explain everything. After an accident provoked by Victor, an unconscious Danse was brought to Peter's cabin, where she recovered. Peter also recognized her as Nadia's vivid image. However, full of resentment against Nadia for not helping him when he most needed her, rejected Danse and told everyone the details of his tragic past. When it came Danse's turn to tell her side of the story, she explained that her mother never received the letters, suspecting foul play by Victor. Knowing that the letters could serve as proof against Victor, everyone set on a mission to try to recover them. Victor, fearing this outcome and making use of his power, accused The Holograms of being spies, sending the Yugoslav police after them. The letters were ultimately recovered when Peter broke into Victor's office, along with some defense plans Victor had stolen and which was planning to sell to an enemy country. The Holograms arrived just in time, accompanied by the Yugoslav authorities, and Victor was arrested while Peter's name was finally cleared and all charges against him dropped. At the end, Peter accepts to move to the United States to start a new life at the side of his daughter. Gallery Peter Dvorak - 02.png|'Peters first appearance Peter Dvorak - 03.png Jem - Homeland, Heartland - 02.png|Young '''Peter' and Nadia getting married Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Minor characters Category:One-time characters Category:Parents